


menage

by toujours_nigel



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	menage

They’ve shared cradle and bottle and perpetually-harassed nannies and tutors and the smiling glances of non-verbal communication, and the first furtive looks at magazines that must be hidden from mothers. And the single breath shared for both their names—Black-and-Potter, Padfoot-and-Prongs, Sirius-and-James, James-and-Sirius, like the beast with two backs.

And somewhere, during a glance he looked away for, James decided to share this too, this bed and this woman who laughs at his jokes and moans at his touch and smiles slowly with soft understanding when he takes her hand and presses his fervent mouth to it, to her mouth, to his.


End file.
